Wind
Wind is the silent and powerful partner of Shauna and a member of the Blood Spiral. Despite the fact that his mouth is wrapped in bandages, he is still capable of using magic, allowing him to act as a silent assassin. He travels on his main Titan Shakrit, along with Shauna. History Little is known of Wind's background and early history. He was sent under Rassimov's orders to attack Dante Vale and his team, resulting in the whole team falling. Wind, along with Shauna, later met Rassimov after Dante was tricked into thinking Rassimov had been defeated and sucked into his own trap and into taking the Amulet of Archwarder. Within a hall emblazoned with the mark of the Blood Spiral, the three then discussed the coming fall of the Professor and his Organization to Archwarder and the subsequent rising of the Spiral from the shadows of history. Later he was revealed as a member of the Blood Spiral core group, the Blooded Circle, an elite of master Seekers who command and control the Spirals only under the orders of Rassimov and the Betrayer, himself. Wind, along with Shauna and Shakrit, later burst into Klaus' laboratory in order to retrieve the Amulet of the Nullifier, Void, which the Huntik Foundation was also after. Wind defeated Wilder with ease as the Spiral claimed the coveted Amulet. Later, while Rassimov was branding the mark of the Blood Spiral on Den and Harrison Fears and the rest of the orphans, Wind guarded the orphanage. Wind also fought against the combined Casterwill family and Huntik Foundation alliance when the Betrayer revealed himself. In the confrontation, he defeated Lucas Casterwill and his team but after making numerous attacks on the alliance's Scramjets, Shakrit was defeated by Momax and Montehue with the Hammer, Mjolnir, sending him falling through the air. Personallity Not much is known about the mysterious Wind. He appears to be a strong leader and warrior with the aspiration to get his assigned task completed. He seems to have a controlling attitude as he is able to keep his associate, Shauna, in check, a trait shared with Rassimov. His true personality is yet to be shown in its full light. But he also seems to be protective of Shauna, whether he has any romantic feelings towards her is not clear. Nonetheless, Wind is a very serious and mysterious foe, and he will do anything to accomplish his missions. Abilities Other than strength, speed, and immense power, the full extent of Wind's abilities are likely yet to be known. He is unable to talk but can use his powers and summon Titans without speaking. This makes Wind a perfect assassin because he can use powerful spells without any sound. He mainly uses powerful Blood Spiral spells and he is an experienced fighter, being a match for Dante Vale in their first encounter. Spells Utilized * Augerfrost * Auraforce * Bladewave * Boltflare * Cutrace * Darkwave * Dragonfist * Drybite * Earthrift * Fireport * Hopeshatter (possible) * Hyperstride * Overslam * Thundercut Bonded Titans * Shakrit Gallery Wind Concept Art.jpg|Wind's Concept Art Wind Shakrit.jpg|Wind and Shakrit wind.png|Wind, the silent Seeker S1E24 Wind moon.jpg Wind Darkwave.png S2E45 Wind Boltflare.png S2E33 Shauna Wind running.png S2E45 Wind hit.png S2E38 Wind Shauna.png S2E35 Wind Shauna.png S2E32 Shauna Wind.png S1E24 Rassimov Wind Shauna Shakrit.jpg Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Blood Spiral members Category:Blooded Circle